gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Reason
Reason is a song by Nami Tamaki. It is the first ending theme of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The song is available in the single Reason and later, released in the album Make Progress. Track Listing Single #Reason #Promised Land #Truth #Reason -Instrumental- Audio Lyrics Rōmanji= Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku ...Kimi wo omotta nara Machi mo hito mo yume mo Kaete yuku jikan ni Tada sakaratte ita Kotoba wo kasanetemo wakariaenai koto Mada shiranakatta ne Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa "Akiramenaide" to itta Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku ...Kimi wo omotta nara Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera Ari no mama deaeteta sono kiseki Mou ichido shinjite Kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachidomatta Demo arukidashiteru Kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen ni mo imi ga Sou kanarazu atta Sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki Guuzen wa unmei ni naru Yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaeta nara Ano basho de deau toki Ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? "Yasashisa" ni nite iru natsukashii omokage Me wo tojite mieru kara Te wo furezu aru koto wo shiru kara Asu ni hagurete Kotae ga nani mo mienakutemo Kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "Kyou" to iu shinjitsu Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku ...Kimi wo omotta nara Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera Ari no mama deaeteta sono kiseki Mou ichido shinjite |-| Kanji= ﻿遠く離れてるほどに近く感じてる 寂しさも強さへと　変換（かわ）ってく…君を想ったなら 街も人も夢も　変えていく時間に ただ逆らっていた 言葉を重ねても　理解（わか）り合えないこと まだ知らなかったね 君だけを抱きしめたくて失くした夢君は 「諦メナイデ」　と云った 遠く離れてるほどに近く感じてる 寂しさも強さへと　変換（かわ）ってく…君を想ったなら 切なく胸を刺す　それは夢の欠片 ありのまま出逢えた　その奇跡　もう一度信じて 君がいない日々にずっと立ち止った でも　歩き出してる 君と分かち合った　どの偶然にも意味が そう　必ずあった それぞれの夢を叶えて　まためぐり逢うとき 偶然は運命になる 破れた約束さえも誓いに変えたなら あの場所で出逢う時あの頃の二人に戻（なれ）るかな？ “優しさ”　に似ている懐かしい面影 瞳（め）を閉じて見えるから　手を離れず在ることを知るから 明日にはぐれて答えが何も見えなくても 君に逢う　そのために重ねてく　“今日”　という真実 遠く離れてるほどに近く感じてる 寂しさも強さへと　変換（かわ）ってく…君を想ったなら 切なく胸を刺す　それは夢の欠片 ありのまま出逢えた　その奇跡　もう一度信じて |-| English= The further apart we are, the closer I feel to you Even loneliness becomes strength …When I think of you When the town, people and my dreams Changed I just fought against it I had yet to discover what it was like To put words together and still not understand each other I lost my dreams because I only wanted to hold you But you told me not to give up The further apart we are, the closer I feel to you Even loneliness becomes strength …When I think of you It’s the pieces of my dreams that are sticking into my heart so painfully That we met just like that was a miracle Believe in it once more On the days when you weren’t here I stopped completely But I’ve started walking again Absolutely every coincidence had meaning When I shared it with you When we fulfil our respective dreams and meet again Coincidence will become fate If we turn our broken promises into vows Can we go back the way we were When we met in that place? When I close my eyes I can see A nostalgic image that resembles tenderness Because I know what it’s like to be unable to hold your hand Even if we’re apart tomorrow And I can’t see any solution I’ll gather together the truths called “today” To see you The further apart we are, the closer I feel to you Even loneliness becomes strength …When I think of you It’s the pieces of my dreams that are sticking into my heart so painfully That we met just like that was a miracle Believe in it once more Category:Songs